1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a protective panel for a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Various display devices such as televisions, mobile phones, navigations, computer monitors, and game consoles have been developed.
The display device may include a display panel, and a window panel or protective panel. The protective panel may be disposed at the outside of the display device to protect the display panel from getting damaged by an external force. A black color layer may be disposed on a surface of the panel corresponding to a non-display region of the display panel, so that the inside of the display panel may be not shown. The color coating layer may have another color (e.g., white color) other than the black color. The foregoing discussion in the background section is to provide background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.